Green Trees
by Ichigo Hanyou
Summary: Ioka is a demon who travels with Sesshomaru. On the night of the full moon she transfroms into a wolf that kills without remorse. On the night of the full moon she was kidnapped by Naraku it dropped in the middle of the forest. One-shot SesshomaruXOC


Ioka has short, choppy golden brown hair that ends sharply at her collar bones in the front and beside her ear lobes in the back and her eyes are a magical green color. She's very mature and hasn't a mean bone in her body, unless threatened or trying to protect a close friend or family member. She's very intelligent and has a lot of common sense as well. She can analyze almost everything and knows how to get out of messes very easily. Ioka is a moon wolf demon and looks exactly human except for the pointed ears and canine teeth. Ioka can change into a silver wolf any time but on the night of the full moon, she has no control of herself and turns into a large silver wolf with eyes of red that terrorizes everything in its path (it's very destructive and  
heartless).  
***********************************************************************

I had my back to Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken were trying to fend of a small yokaii. I made a note to help them if they still needed when I was done here. Sesshomaru and I were almost completely surrounded by Naraku's yokaii. They had come so fast I hardly sensed their yoki coming at me.  
"Ioka, strike up, down, and then left, I will kill them while they're off guard."  
I huffed but did as he said anyway. Sesshomaru could sometimes be so arrogant. I pulled out my katana, striking up, down, and then to the left, killing most of the yokaii right in front of me. Then with Tenseiga, Sesshmaru opened up the meidou, which was now almost a full circle and all of yokaii were sucked up into hell. Jaken had already finsished off the small yokaii he and Rin were dealing with. All of those yokaii delt with in a few seconds by Sesshomaru.  
I shook my head out of amazement, no matter how many times I saw that attack it still amazed me. I walked over to Rin and bent down.  
"Rin-chan, are you okay"  
"Yes, Ioka-neessan" calling me older sister because that's what I was to her.  
"I assume Jaken-san is fine as well"  
"Of course, that measly yokaii could never best me"  
I suppressed a giggle as I noticed he was breathing quite hard."I suppose Sesshomaru-kun is fine too?"  
He looked at me and then looked away. I frowned. Sesshomaru was becoming colder as Naraku's yokaii's attacks became more frequent. I decided it was best not to bother him right now and continued to follow him where ever we were going. I assumed we were going to Naraku's castle wherever that was.  
I had a deep hatred of Naraku. He killed both my parents. Not my birth parents they died long ago. But the parents that raised me since I was young. I was discriminated since I was a demon, but my parents always cared for me. But because I was attacked by villagers who blamed whenever they had a bad season for crops because I "brought my evil yoki and killed the plants out of spite" I had to learn to fend for myself. Life wasn't at it's best but at least everyone I loved and I were still alive, at least they were until Naraku. When Naraku let out a flock of yokaii rats it ravaged my village. I scensed their yoki coming. I tried to convince my parents to run, but they wouldn't leave. Naturally since I was a yokaii I lasted longer than all the humans in the village. When all the humans had just about died all the rats suddenly changed course and left the village, which was probably the only reason left alive.  
Oh, I know what your thinking, but no I'm not doing this out of revenge, but to prevent any other lives to be ruined by Naraku, I don't know why Sesshomaru was after Naraku, but since we had the same goal it was easier to travel together. The odds were better that we would survive to kill Naraku.  
The rest of the day went unevently as we settled down for the night. I noticed that the moon was almost full. I groaned. I didn't realize it was that time of month. I would have to leave again soon. My wolf form, which only came out forcefully on the night of the full moon, is very feroucious. I wouldn't be able to stay here and put Rin-chan and Jaken-san in danger. I knew Sesshomaru could fend off my wolf form but then I worried for my own saftey.  
I sighed. Where would I go that would cause the least damage? Maybe up in the mountains, not many people live up there. I looked at the mountains in the . That's it. I will go in the mountains for the night of the full moon. Slowly, I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up from Rin-chan's voice "Wake up Iona-nessan. We are about to leave."  
I groggily sat up, waited for the world to stop spinning and then stood up. I walked over to the river and splashed my face. I was going to wash today but since I woke up late I was going have to do it tonight, for now I had to talk to Sesshomaru.I walked over to where he was waiting.  
" I assume you know what time it is" He nodded  
"Okay, I should probably leave tomorrow morning. The moon shouldn't be full till that night but this will give me time to make it safely to the mountains before I transform. Where will I be able to find you after I come back?"  
Sesshomaru was silent for a moment. "We will follow this river until you get back"  
"Okay, I will wait up there for the one night and I will come back the next moring. I should be were you are by the next night"  
Again Sesshoumaru nodded, "I will be expecting you then"  
We setted off for the day. Again nothing intresting happend. Some of the weaker of Naraku's yokaii, which were normal for Naraku attacked us. We usually run into about 2 weak ones a day and the large assult we got the other day were unusual and usually only happened every few weeks or so. Before I knew it the sun was starting to lower into the horizon.  
"Well what do you know I spaced the day away"  
"What was that Ioka-neessan?" Rin-chan asked me.  
"Nothing. Just my wondering thoughts" I smiled warmly at Rin. For such a young girl she was quite brave. The young girl was traveling with a group of people which completely consisted of yokaii. We were all older than her too. Sesshmaru and Jaken were quite older than me too but war aged people quickly and there was certaintly enough of it here in stopped again for the night. I walked into the forest. I took of my clothes and hung them over a branch. I climbed into the river.  
I let out a small screech and a string of curses. The water was COLD. I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and submerged my head underwater. After a few seconds I brought my head up again. I looked at the trees in front of me, it took me a few seconds to notice him, but then I saw Sesshomaru taking his hand off of his katana. I saw him looking at me. My small scream must have alerted him that something was wrong. At first I didn't realize it but then it hit me.  
I was NAKED.  
And Sesshomaru had practically a minute of quiet observaration.  
"Waahh!" My face flushed and I ducked my body up to my neck in the cold water. Sesshomaru was still standing in the trees. I tried to reclaim my dignity and when I was finally calm enough I said, "Well, I think you've seen your fair share, now if you don't mind I'm trying to wash" As if it just hit him that he peeked on me a slight blush covered his face and he turned around and walked away.  
I let out my breath that I didn't realize I was holding. I got out of the river waited for myself to dry, put my clothes back on and headed back to the area we were camping for the night.I climbed up the tree, sat on a branch, set my back on the trunk of the tree and fell asleep.

I woke up early, this was the day I had to leave. Even though it was only a couple days I felt nervous leaving the group. I knew Sesshomaru could take care of them and himself, they were truly the only family I had even though we wern't blood related I trusted them with my life and hoped they would trust me with their's. If one of them got killed or even hurt while I was gone I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I waited until everyone was up before I left.  
"Goodbye, Rin-chan, Jaken-san, Sesshomaru-kun" I started into the forest. Before I got very far Rin came out of the trees with a small flower.  
I smiled, "Thank you, Rin-chan that was sweet of you"  
"Your welcome onees-san just come back safely" My heart warmed. She didn't care for herself, just for those she loved. I would've bent down and kissed her on the cheek, but for some reason I couldn't move. It was like all my muscles just froze up.  
"Ioka-nessan, what's wrong" that's when I sensed it, that bastard.  
"Rin-chan, run.  
"What?"  
"Run until you get back to Sesshomaru and Jaken" Rin could tell that something was wrong and took my word for it and ran.  
I felt his yoki before I saw him. I still couldn't move but I was able to twist my head enough to beable to see him.  
Naraku. Standing between two trees with that evil smirk on his face, I never hated anyone more.  
"Naraku" I spoke it like a curse which only made him smirk more.  
"Ioka, to what do I owe this pleasure"  
I just glared do to my inability to move. But if I could have I would have attacked him and likely be dead.  
"You seem to be having some trouble moving to you require some?" As he said this I was lifted off the ground in some type of barrier. Finally I was able to move but due to the barrier I could not get at Naraku. From that height in the distance I could see Rin had reached Sesshomaru. 'Good at least she is safe. Now to get myself safe and out of this  
perdicament.' I tapped the invisable walls of the barrier, they seemed solid enough. "This is going to be intresting"  
The barrier continued to move after Naraku. I'm not sure how long I was inable to do anything and just sat inside my little bubble, but by the time we finally stopped the sun was going down and I was getting nervous. If I transformed into my wolf form there is no telling what would happen and who I might hurt in the process.  
Finally Naraku started to speak, "You're probably wondering why I brought you here instead of killing you outright"  
I rolled my eyes "Get on with it"  
"You'll find out soon enough" and with that he disappeared along with the barrier containing me.  
"What the...." this made no sense. Why kidnapp me and then let me go in the middle of nowhere? "Ah, whatever" I  
started walking the way I came when I found out my last thought was true. I WAS in the middle of nowhere. "Great, just great, now I'm lost"  
I looked to the sky and started to curse. I had half an hour tops before I transformed. "Well I guess it is a good thing I'm in the middle of nowhere, all I will be able to harm are the animals and trees" It turned out this Naraku thing went in my favor. It still worried me why he took the trouble to come out and kidnap me just to leave me in a forest, but I tried not to think about it. "Well how do I burn about a half hour before transforming and killing some birds" I decided to try to wear myself out before transforming in hope to cause as less havoc as possible. In my running around I came across a clearing in the forest.'How odd' The moon was just about to rise when I saw it. A small village.  
My heart stopped. Crap. I started running in the opposite direction but didn't get very far before the transformaiton began.  
When my legs started to shorten and the bones moved I fell down. My arms changed shape and got a little shorter. The bones in my face were moving, my nose streched out into a point on my face. Fur grew all over my body. The last change was my bright green eyes changing into a blood red. I pitied any poor soul who ever saw my transformation. Just feeling it was weird enough I never would want to see it.  
In the end I was a slightly larger than normal wolf with blood-red eyes. I like to think of my wolf form and me as two totally different souls. When I was in my wolf form I had no control over my body and while I was in my regular form the wolf part of me had no say in what to do. As my wolf nose started to sniff at the sky, it smelt what I feared. Humans. The village I wolf instantly saw it as a meal and started to run towards the village I just ran away from. I realized this is what Naraku wanted, me to ravage a poor village. How he knew I turned into my wolf form on the night of the full moon I had no idea, but Naraku had quite enough ears to find out. Why he wanted me to ravage this village I had no idea. Ugh. One anwsered question just brought two now I had reached the village and the villagers saw me. They could easily tell I was a yokaii wolf because of my  
slightly larger size and blood-red eyes. One of the men came upon me with a sword. A samarai back from the war, eh. Easy prey for the wolf. With my yokaii speed I easily dodged the sword and tackled the man and started biting him. To finish him my wolf form ripped of his head between her teeth. If I were in my regular form I would have vomitted, but to my wolf form it was a good meal since the last time I transformed the biggest thing she ate was a hawk. After the first death the villagers became more cautious with they're attacks. The woman, elderly, and children hid inside the houses and the men guarded the houses. They're weren't many men becuase of the war going on, it would be an easy kill. I probably wouldn't even have to use my yokaii powers, but for speed and efiiciency my wolf form did. My eyes moved toward on of the men. He was fairly old, probably a retired soldier. I locked his gaze in mine. I felt the yoki stir within me and in a few seconds he bursted into flames. The people around him jumped out of the way. Another man came and attacked me he was quite young probably the other man's son. This one the wolf took longer with not using yokaii powers and just brute strength. My wolf form ended up killing him the same way he did the first man, by tearing his head off. I think it was this third death that did it. I believe even if it was for that one night the wolf and I were the same. What the wolf killed I killed. The blood she drank I drank. The children she ate I ate. We killed with my yoki and her claws and teeth.  
Women, children, men, elderly it didn't matter. They were all killed.  
When we entered the last house it was nearing dawn. In the last house there was only a small girl. She met my hard gaze with hers. Only then did I notice the small infant that she was protecting. It could only have been a couple months old and this girl of about seven was protecting it with her girl and Rin were about the same age and this girls care for others matched Rin's. Only then did I pull away from my wolf form. I realized what Naraku wanted by having me destroy this village. If this much blood made me lose myself into my wolf form, think about what Naraku could do with a mindless killing machine. For a wolf the loyalties lied with her mate and offspring. Anyone else could be considered a threat to Naraku could somehow control my wolf form into doing what he wanted....with my yokaii powers, the wolf's brute strength, and the lack of care for those it killed....I wouldn't want to imagine it.  
In those few minutes before sunrise I had control of my body. The small girl that reminded me so much of Rin was still standing in front of me. I jumped backwards and ran out of the house. I only had a few minutes before I transformed back and I didn't want anyone still alive to see. I ran back into the forest. I don't remeber changing back and I assumed I fell asleep because the next thing I saw was the blackness of sleep.

When I woke up the sun was just about to set again. I looked down at myself. All of my clothes were covered in the blood of the villagers. Even though I was in m wolf form all of the things that happend to the wolf's body happened to mine including the things it ate. At that thought my stomach did a flip and I had to bend over to stop from vomiting.  
"Oh..." I stood up when the naseua past. "So where do I go now" I looked down at my clothes. These were the only pair I owned and since they were stained with blood they were pretty much useless. I went back down into the village and entered one of the houses. I searched for anytype of usable clothing I might find. I settled on wearing a green kimono that complimented my eyes. Great. First I kill them and then I steal they're clothes. "It wasn't me that killed them it was the wolf" I tried to reason with myself. 'YOUR wolf form' You killed them as surely as you just stole the kimono. I tried to rid myself of these thoughts and think of a way to get back to were Sesshomaru was. I saw the little girl  
leaving the village I ravaged last night. She had the baby I assumed was her brother strapped on back. She saw me standing at the edge of her village. I froze. As she approached I quickly brushed my hair over my pointed ears so she wouldn't be able to  
tell I'm a yokaii.

She looked at me and froze "You!" could she know it was me?!  
"That kimono..."  
"Eh?"  
"That kimono was the village leaders daughter's."  
"Oh. Um..."  
"You stole it didnt you."  
" Well..."  
" I understand."  
" Eh?"  
" With the what it is like today with the war. If you dont steal your not going to survive, besides she didnt look good in it anyway." She smiled."It looks much better on you. She used to flaunt it because it was made of silk and if anyone told her she looked bad in it her daddy would punish us"  
"Wow. Umm...What happend back there" I said trying to make conversation even though I already know the anwser.  
Her face fell. "We were attacked...by a yokaii. Everyone besides me and my brother Adieno died" she fell silent.  
"Oh, sorry"  
"It's okay. It's not like it was your fault anyway." Her last statement was like a stake into my heart, even so I tried to continue the conversation  
"Even you parents?" I had to ask even though I really didn't want to know the anwser.  
"Well...no actually. My father died in the war and my mother died having Adieno. Oh, and my name is Ranka. What's yours"  
"Ioka" boy this girl bounced back fast!  
"What are you doing out here all alone too, you can't be older than 17" I was really 22 but since I was a yokaii I stopped aging at about 17.  
"Did you here about the rage of yokaii rats that ravaged all the villages near here"  
"Yeah, it would have been fairly close to our village but for some reason all the rats changed direction"  
"Well, those rats ate all the other people in my village before they stopped" I looked down at the memory of them eating my parents. They might not have been my birth parents but they were the ones that cared for me, even though I was a yokaii, as their own since they were too old to bear children of their own. The only thing I had of my real parents was a pendent that had a silver wolf circling around the moon.  
"Oh, I assume some of your loved ones died with them"  
I nodded, "My father was a retired soldier from war and came home just in time to be eaten by the rats"  
"Sorry. Well it seems we're in the same boat why don't we travel together for a while"  
I nodded again even though I planned to leave her soon I felt I owed it to her after destroying her home and almost killing her too.  
The entire time we traveled she hardly shut up. Another likeness of how she was like Rin. Jaken told me that before she started to travel with Sesshomaru she hardly ever talked, but know it seemed as if she wouldn't shut up, just like Ranka was now.  
"Ioka. Ioka. Are you listening to me? IOKA!" I jumped.  
"You were looking at me strangely for a while there."  
"Oh, sorry. It's just that you remind me of another girl that I know"  
"What's her name"  
"Her name is Rin. Maybe one day you'll be able to meet her."  
"That would be nice. Is she your little sister?" I thought over the last part a bit and finally decided.  
"Yes, she is my little sister" I saw some lights in the distance and Ranka saw them at the same time I did.  
"Oh, look a village! See that Adieno! maybe we'll be able to sleep in a bed tonight." She said as she turned to the little baby on her back which I forgot was even their because he was so quiet.  
"He certaintly is a good baby isn't he. I hardly noticed he was there the entire time we were walking"  
"Yeah. Mainly cause he was sleeping the entire time we were breaking our backs walking" She smiled. For what just happened to her she gained back her ability to smile fairly started running down the hill, out of the forests into her village. I followed at a slower pace to avoid the wind blowing my hair back and exposing my ears. It was also hard to run with the kimono hiding my I finally reached the bottom of the hill I had to smile. Ranka was already trying to find a place to stay and her  
sweet charism did a good job at convincing the villagers to let her stay.  
"Ioka! These people will allow us to stay in a spare room they have come on" She was already talking to the plump lady standing in the door way, but when she saw me she froze even though it was only for an instant my quick yokaii eyes caught it. I frowned.  
"Ioka, what's the matter" There was no reason to worry her so I quickly smiled come on let's go look at the room. As we entered the house I felt everyone's eyes on me. What the heck in this form there was no way they could tell I was a yokaii except my ears which were carefully covered up by my hair. I ignored it and kept on walking with Ranka.  
Ranka yawned. "I'm so tired"  
I didn't ask the reason why cause I already knew there wasn't much chance for her to sleep between the time I left her hut and when we left the village. We were lucky that there was another village so close by. "So am I, we better go to sleep"  
There was only one bed which I let Ranka and Adieno use. Ranka fell asleep quickly and Adieno was still asleep. I pulled my katana out of my kimono put it on the ground behind me and sat down against the wall and quickly fell asleep.

I woke up and wherever I was it was cold and dark and my head hurt. I saw shapes that resembled people whispering right abouve me. I looked around without noticing me and noticed Ranka tied up next to me still asleep. It was about the that I noticed my own bindings and the fact that my katana was across the room laying on a rock. Well apparently it wasn't a room and more of a cave because of the rock.I was still wondering if they tied me up because I was a yokaii and how they found out until I felt yoki. It wasn't  
Naraku because it wasn't powerful enough I sniffed the air. Besides the villagers blood I still smelt on my self I smelt someone that even if he wasn't Naraku certaintly did smell like him. Maybe it was one of his incarnations. By now the villagers noticed that I was awake. Well if they knew what I was a yokaii no point in hiding it now. I burned off my bindings tumbled over to my katana, unseathed it and used the back side of the blade to knock out both of the villagers. I shook Ranka awake and cut her bindings with my katana. I still hadn't found Adieno but assumed he was around here somewhere.  
For a young girl she caught on quickly. Where's Adieno? I shook my head "I haven't found him yet. C'mon lets get out of this cave and look for him."  
She looked strangely at my katana and I just said "Can't live with out one." She smiled again and we ran out of the cave.  
When we got out most of the male villagers were blocking our path. I immedietly flipped my katana so that the dull side would be what I attacked with. They stepped towards us and I instantly jumped into action. I jumped towards the first one and hit him in the head side of my blade. The next one I punched in the stomach with my free arm and then sweeped the rest with the air from my katana. All this Ranka watched with big eyes.  
The one I had punched was still conscious and grabbed my ankle as I walked towards Ranka "Yokaii" he spit at me like a curse. I quickly pulled my foot away and knocked him out.  
I turned back to Ranka she was pale. "You didn't kill them did you?"  
I shook my head "No, they're just knocked out"  
"Really because I can't believe an evil yokaii like you would take mercy on innocent villagers" I whipped my head towards the voice.  
It was the woman who let Ranka, Adieno, and me stay at her house.  
Ranka's eyes widened at the word yokaii. She turned to me with a questioning eyes. I tried my best to ignore it and kept my eyes on the woman.  
"If the kind man hadn't told you what you did and that you were a yokaii are village would probably be ravaged as badly as the last one" I felt guilty but tried to hide it.  
"What man?" I yelled at her.  
"Why me, of course. Byakuya of illusions" I felt approaching yoki behind me and whipped around. Byakuya. I remeber Shesshomaru telling me about him he was his latest incarnation.  
"Ranka! Be careful! He's a yokaii!"  
"Why Ioka. You are too" Byakuya stated.  
"Ioka....your ears." I imedietly grabbed my ears and felt their pointed edge. Sometime during my fighting my hair had brushed out of the way exposing my pointed ears.  
"Yes, Ranka. Ioka is indeed a yokaii and on top of that she was the yokaii that attacked your village" It was about now I noticed that Byakuya was holding a baby. It was Adieno.  
"Let Adieno go!" I was screaming now because I was so frustrated. Sometime while we were talking the woman villager had left.  
"Ioka. Is this true?" Ranka was looking at me with wide eyes and I sighed.  
"Yes, Ranka it was my body but at the time I wasn't the on-"  
"I don't want to here your excuses, Ioka! I trusted you! And you...you...you killed all my friends and destroyed the only home I have!" Her hurt tone really made me sad but now wasn't the time.  
"Byakuya, Ranka and Adieno have nothing to do this let them go and then I'll fight you"  
"You think I'm that much of an idiot. If I fought you fair and square I would die. No, you come with me or Adieno dies"  
At this statement Ranka's eyes widened. "NO! He's the only family I have, you can't kill him!"  
"Fine. I'll go with you but just don't kill Adeino" As I stepped forward, Ranka stepped forward too.  
"I want to be the farthest place away from you but first I need to get Adieno back" She glared at me with an icy stare that would have killed.  
Byakuya pulled out a paper crane that grew large and we got on it as it flew up Ranka's eyes widened. "It's...flying"  
"He IS a yokaii after all"  
When we had been flying for about 10 minutes Adieno started to stir and then whimper a bit. A little while later we passed through a barrier and entered a place that reaked of Naraku. I wrinkled my nose and Ranka looked at me strangely.  
As we landed Byakuya took us into the castle and then downstairs to what I assumed was the dungeon. I stepped in and then turned around to Byakuya, "Alright I'm in here now let Adieno and Ranka go."  
"My agreement was only to let Adieno go. Ranka stays here. I'm sure Naraku can find an intresting use for her."  
He locked up the door and I instantly felt my yokaii powers fading. I also felt my wolf part become stronger.  
"Hey! What's up with this"  
He turned and said "Naraku's yoki can do intresting things"  
I slumped to the ground to try to contain my wolf form. "What are you doing now" Ranka scoffed, "You;re a yokaii aren't you? You can easily get out of here and rescue me and Adieno as well."  
"Shut up."  
"What?!"  
"I said shut up! Naraku's yoki.....is trying to transform me to my wolf form.....the same form that....attacked your village....I have no control over my body....while in that form" My breath was now labored as I tried to supress my wolf form.  
"Oh. So if you have no control why was it that you ran away when you came to my house? You could have easliy have killed Adieno and I"  
"I transform against my will one the night of the full moon. It was almost sunrise. I had more power over my body than the wolf did" my breath was returning as I got used to supressing my form.  
"Oh. I didn't realize that. But if you knew when you were going to transform why were you near my village in the first place!" She was still angry but not as angry as she was when she first found out I was the yokaii that ravaged her village.  
I now had the strength to stand up. " We can worry about explanations later, but now lets focus on getting out of here and finding Adieno"  
"Do you think that yokaii will really let Adieno go."  
"Yes, but if he just leaves him outside he'll be food for yokaii or animals" Ranka's eyes widened at this.  
"Then we have to hurry!" There was fear in her voice that wasn't there even when we were captured.  
"You really love him don't you"  
"He's.....the only family I have"  
"Well back to getting out of here. It should be easy to get out of the castle but it's the barrier I'm worried about"  
"Well one step at a time. How do we get out of this cage?" As she said this I pulled a hairpin out of my hair and slid my hand aroung the bars and fiddled with the lock a little bit.  
"What are you doing...."  
I heard a satisfying click and smiled. The door pushed open easily. I discarded the pin on the floor and Ranka and me walked on. I still had my katana so I felt reassured and I could feel my yoki powers returning and the wolf form subsiding.  
I frowned "What's the matter, Ioka"  
"This is too easy, we should have expierienced at least one attac-" My words were cut off as a dagger was thrown through the air and struck me in the stoamch.  
"That's better. Traps"  
"How is that better?"  
"The lack of security made me feel like I was walking to my death"  
"Is this Naraku person this bad?"  
"Yeah, I like to think of him as pure evil. He was the reason I was by your village when the transformation took place." my stomach wound started to sting. I looked down at it there was a yellowish liquid bubbling on it  
"Crap! That dagger was posinous"  
"What!?" Ranka turned around and looked at me.  
"Don't worry I'm a yokaii it won't kill me" if I don't move too much I added silently. I already felt a little dissy. "C'mon let's hurry. We quickly found thew exit and I ran straight towards the barrier. I crached into it and was sent flying back.  
"Well that's one strong barrier."  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'll be fine" it was a lie. The crash didn't hurt me but I felt the poison spreading throught the wound.  
"You might not want to move much or you'll kill yourself and be no use to me then" I whipped around and stood face to face with Naraku.  
"I wondered when you were going to show up" I noticed Ranka was standing behind me.  
"Seems liked you found a little friend Iona"  
"Don't say my name you bastard!" I immedietly brought up my katana and sliced at him. He jumped back and sliced at me with one of his tentacles. Normally I would have been able to dodge but Ranka was behind me and even if she wasn't poison was taking he's affect on me. He hit the mark right were my stomach wound was. I instanly fell onto one knee and choked up a little bit of blood.  
"Ioka-neessan are you okay!"  
I looked up at her "You called me oneessan"  
"Eh? Well....."  
I smiled "I'm never sure if I said it but if I didn't. I'm sorry."  
"What?!" I started throwing all my yoki at the barrier since I could no longer stand because of the poison.  
"Ioka! What are you doing" for some reason Naraku wasn't interferring. Probably becuase he knew what I was doing was pretty much suicide which would be all the more fun for him.  
When I ran out of yoki I started to throw my life energy against the barrier. 'Crap' I thought 'I don't have enough power for this! I'm going to die and both Ranka and Adieno will end up dying with! I should have never brought them with me. If only I could…a little more….Finally I made a crack. I breathed in the air outside of the barrier and found what I was looking for.  
"Ranka! Run through the area a little to your left. There should be a hole in the barrier there! I can smell Adieno out by the side of the road!  
"But Ioka-neesan! I'm not leaving without y-"  
"Hurry before the barrier closes!" I screamed at her.  
I saw her make it out of the barrier and after that I couldn't see anything. Along with Adieno's scent I smelt his nearby too. It was only a matter if he made it in time.....After that I remember no more.

When I opened my eyes I knew Sesshomaru made it on time.  
"Hey" I said weakly. I knew Shesshomaru didn't use Tenseiga because I still felt the poison in my system. He looked down at me."You shouldn't trust other's to save your life you never know when they might betray you"  
He was talking about when I smelt his scent I felt it was safe to pass out.  
"Yeah. But the important thing is you DIDN'T betray me" to hold on better I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
" I could have"  
"Yes, but you didn't. How did you know where I was anyway"  
"Rin told me that you were captured by Naraku"  
"I told her to run."  
"She did but not after she saw Naraku. I saw the village you ravaged and then just followed the scent of their blood until it stopped at the barrier you broke through and then I found you."  
"Well, thanks. I just wish if I knew Ranka found Adieno and they were safe"  
Sesshomaru sniffed the air. "I smelt the girl's scent on you and they should be right below us."  
I looked down and saw Ranka carrying Adieno. I looked up at Sesshomaru again."Since when did you become kind enough to make sure that two human children were safe"  
He opened his mouth to make some excuse but I quickly closed that gap with my own mouth. He was surprised at first but then he returned my kiss. I was actually glad I was poisoned because if my head was clear I never would have kissed Shesshomaru.  
For once I was glad I was a yokaii that meant I could spend as many years with Sesshomaru as were the countless green trees below us.

Please rate and comment!


End file.
